narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunshin Sarutobi
'Gunshin Sarutobi '(猿飛軍神, Sarutobi Gunshin) was a Jōnin from Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan and the father of Saburo Nagi, Asao Nagi, Kaze Nagi and Zakuro Nagi. Background Gunshin was born to Hiruzen and Biwako Sarutobi. He was one of three triplets with a younger brother called Asuma. He was one of the middle sons, so he wasn't very noticed by others. He was placed in a team with the twins Yuki and Anra Nagi. He was the team captain and wanted his team to excell but Yuki's playgirl behaviour caused the team a major disadvantage compared to others. Gunshin tried to get through to Yuki to snap her into her sences but nothing worked. Only after she was kicked out of her clan did the two begin to become friends. Gunshin helped the now ruined Yuki back on to her feet and helped her become the great ninja she was meant to be. He soon realized he was in love with her. He married Yuki and soon had a girl named Zakuro. Gunshin dotted over his daughter, never letting her leave his sight. Four years later Yuki fell pregnant again for triplet boys. However two months before their birth Gunshin died during the ninetails attack alongside his two brothers. Personnality He was described as a laid back confident man who'd usually "go with the flow". He was a natural born leader and had great determination. He strived to do better. He was a passifist and didn't like arguments, thus trying to avoid them as much as possible. He is a listener and he wants to just talk to people to help them with their problems. He likes to spoil children, namely his daughter Zakuro. He likes to make people feel appreciated, but it gets very annoying very quickly so he often gets scolded by Yuki. He values honour and dignity, and is proud to be the Hokage's son. Appearance Gunshin is a tall man with slightly tanned skin (putty) and brown eyes. He is of a muscular build. He has long silky/slightly wavy cinnamon hair that reaches his middle back. He shares his hair coulour with Zakuro. He consistantly wears his hitai ate the traditional way. Growing up he wore a green t-shirt under a red sleeveless jacket. He sported a pair of dark grown hair with the standart shinobi shoes and ninja pack. He had arm guards on too. As an adult he kept the same clothes, but the jacket and t-shirt now have no sleeves. He wears the Konoha flak jacket, top and pants for more protection. Abilities Very little is known about Gunshin's jutsu, but like his brothers he possesed two chakra types, Fire and Wind. Ninjutsu Gunshin used Fire releaces and Wind releaces, and wanted to use them to make a new kind of chakra nature but failed. He trained his releaces hard to become worthy of the Sarutobi name (but he was the only one who thought that way) Taijutsu Like his brothers, he used a lot of Taijutsu, in result he became very strong and muscular. He was the strongest in his team until Yuki became even stronger then him. He mainly uses hand to hand combat, so he often gets injured due to his proximity to his oponents. Part II In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Gunshin was reincarnated by Kabuto Yakusushi to fight against the Shinobi forces. He is sent to the Land of Lightning peninsula and the Fifth Division is sent to help. Whithin the Fifth Division were Saburo, Kaze, Asao and Zakuro. Zakuro recognized her father, and she commands her brothers to seal him inside of Asao's Bead Spheres to they could finally talk to him. He tells his sons and daughter how happy he was to finally see them and meet them, and comments on how much his sons look like their mother. He tells them that he was forever watching over them, and that he kept on living inside of them even though they couldn't see him. He begins to fade away, but before he does Yuki barges into the place, not noticing him and defending her children. She stops when she sees her husband. She rushes towards him but it was in vain, he faded away into nothing. He reapears inside of Yuki, Zakuro, Saburo, Kaze and Asao's spirits during the climax of the war, instructing them what to do and to keep calm. He and Yuki become grandparents to Saburo and Yume's children, Kyoko and Etsuo. Category:DRAFT